DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): This is a proposal to support the writing of a book to be tentatively entitled, "Calcium Waves and Patterns", together with a complementary review article with a similar title. Both will be intended for biomedical investigators from graduate or medical student level through that of mature biological or clinical investigators. The book will be a short one intended to introduce budding or active biomedical investigators to a broad area with the freedom and liveliness that only a book allows. While the review will be a more scholarly work with a considerable historical section and a long and thorough reference list. They will consider both natural and pathological phenomena and should fill a nearly empty niche in the literature. Since many of the phenomena to be described consist of more-or-less complex waves, the written materials will be supplemented by CD-ROM discs to allow the reader to experience them as movies.